


Wisdom Teeth

by SilverCowGirl



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Caregiver, Dentist, F/M, Flirting, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCowGirl/pseuds/SilverCowGirl
Summary: Robin finds she must have impacted wisdom teeth removed and Cormoran volunteers to be her caregiver.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Wisdom Teeth

Robin and Cormoran just finished a quick run-down of the current cases before Robin moved toward the outer door, “Right, now I’ve got to get a move on. Dental hygienist appointment for me this morning.” She pulled her’s from the coat-tree near the door, deftly wrapping a scarf around her neck before she pulled the coat on and shrugged the strap of her cross-body bag over her head. “Shouldn’t take long, then I’ve arranged to relieve Barkley with Two Times so he can get some sleep.” 

Cormoran was spending the morning in office, catching up on paperwork, while Pat would be working on invoices and next week’s rota. _Finally life is settling into less chaos lately_ , he told himself as he turned back toward the partner’s office. “Try that new biscuit flavored fluoride, if they have it!” he called, as Robin grinned at his departing back. 

It was only an hour later when Strike’s phone pinged.

**R: Bloody hell, have to get m’ wisdom teeth cut out!**

**C: You’ve got to be kidding**

**R: They’ve sent me on to an oral surgeon.**

**C: Let me know how it goes**

**R: Will do x**

Strike mused as he leaned back in his office chair and swiveled toward the window. He’d heard once that getting wisdom teeth didn’t happen until a person gained wisdom. He smiled to think his Robin had definitely shown she had it in spades over the last year. Then he laughed to himself when another, more wayward, thought crossed his mind, _She showed some hard-won wisdom when she left that twat two years ago._

By noon Cormoran was just beginning to think he might run out and get some sandwiches. Stretching to relieve his aching back, he rose from his side of the partner desk and moved through the door to ask Pat if she fancied some lunch. He was making a concerted effort to treat her more nicely these days and was gratified to find she seemed to be doing the same!

Just as he opened his mouth, he heard quick steps running up the stairs and hesitated. Robin burst through the door carrying a bag from a local sub shop and a cardboard drink carrier with three cups. “Bugger it all,” she burst out, obviously put out. “Dr. Tokodi has an opening just come up tomorrow morning and I’m scheduled for surgery.”

Pat, out of the loop until now, looked shocked and croaked, “What’s that again?” 

“I’ve got to get m’wisdom teeth taken out. Impacted they said, will cause problems down the road and best to get ‘em all out at once.” 

“Oh, no!” Pat said, her tone holding all kinds of doom, “I had a mate once who had that done and they nicked a nerve or something. Poor chap never looked right after that and it was hard to understand his speech.” 

Strike tried to keep from rolling his eyes, _That’s the last thing she needs to hear right now._

“Bloody hell!” squeaked Robin. “I don’t want to do it then.”

Strike, immediately stepped in to try to right things quickly, “I’ve heard that wisdom teeth need to come out once you become wise. Did a bit of Googling after your text earlier, learned that you’ll probably be right as rain in just a few days.” 

Robin couldn’t help a grin at this left-handed compliment, distracted for the moment. “I have to call m’Mum to see if she can come down on the spur of the moment. Doctor said I should have someone with me the first 24 hours and Max is on a movie location, taking Wolfgang with him, out of town until Friday. And Pat, could you fix the rota for me? I brought sandwiches for you both, so go for it, but I’ll just pop into our office and make a quick call to Masham.”

Strike opened his mouth to offer his help, but then thought maybe Robin would prefer to have Linda with her as she started her recovery. _I might be her best mate, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t rather have her mum with her._

Only moments later, Robin appeared in the doorway, “I forgot Mum was to visit her sister this week. There’s no way she can be here tomorrow. I’ll have to phone Ilsa or maybe Vanessa can wrangle a day off somehow.”

Strike cleared his throat, but even then his voice sounded rough. “I have an idea for the rota that would free both of us up for the next couple days.”

Robin froze, _Is he offering what I think he’s offering?_

Strike, trying to read her body language and failing miserably, _Does she feel awkward with me about this? I’m her best mate, but why’s she’s naming only females to ask for help?_

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?” Robin was thinking at the speed of lightening, _Can he really be comfortable with fetching ice chips and watching me sleep? What if I spill the beans, as they say, whilst coming out from under the influence of anesthesia? What if I have a rougher time than anticipated? The doctor did say nausea is sometimes a problem from the anesthetic. But there’s actually nobody I’d rather have with me._

“Definitely,” giving Robin a cheeky grin, “I’ll make sure the BMW is ready to get you to the surgery early.” Strike mused to himself, _I’d actually like a chance to do something to help Robin. Even an independent woman can need someone._

~~

Before dawn the next day Cormoran drew up to Robin’s flat in his BMW. He’d set two alarms so that he wasn’t late for picking her up and have her at her 7 a.m. surgery appointment. Robin was evidently waiting for him as she exited the flat wearing some leggings, a tunic, and trainers. “Hi-ya,” she greeted him, as she opened the passenger door.

“Ready?” he asked, and she merely rolled her eyes. 

Cormoran thought Robin was strangely quiet as they moved through streets that were not yet busy. It was really just a short drive to the ambulatory surgery center, so there wasn’t time to ask her about her unusual silence. After they parked and walked together into the low, sprawling white brick building, Robin was almost immediately whisked off to the nether regions of the surgery and Strike was left to wait. Pulling his phone from his coat-pocket, he was soon entertaining himself with some Internet search regarding a case. Before he’d really had time to wonder, a gentle-eyed nurse was asking him, “Are you here with Robin?”

“Yeah, sure,” he quickly replied, panicking, _Is something wrong?_

“Follow me and I’ll show you to the family waiting area where you can have a cup of tea or coffee while you wait. Since you’re so early, I’ll bet there’s some biscuits left, too.” 

Strike marveled, _“This is really unexpectedly rewarding!_

It was gone past the hour when the kindly nurse returned to find Strike. “Mr. Ellacott, your wife is going to be coming out of anesthesia, if you’d like to sit with her until she wakes.” 

“Did it go alright, then?” In his concern, he never gave one thought to correcting the woman’s misconceptions. 

“Of course! Dr. T does hundreds of these every year quite successfully. Not to worry.” 

Strike perched on the edge of a chair by the reclining dental affair where Robin appeared to be sleeping. Just as Strike was thinking he wasn’t so comfortable with realizing his best mate might be in pain or suffering when she finally woke, Robin began thrashing her head back and forth and mumbling through the huge amount of gauze in her mouth. Before one thought had time to follow the other, Robin was looking at him in great anguish and tears were pouring from her eyes. She kept trying to say something, but it only came out in unintelligible mumbles as Robin was increasingly distraught. Finally, the nurse came zipping into the room, fiddling with something in a needle, pushing it into Robin’s IV, “There, let’s try that and let her wake up again.” Robin immediately relaxed and closed her eyes. 

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Robin again turned, this time with much more calm and apparent clarity. Strike moved forward again in his chair, this time to grasp Robin’s hand and smile reassuringly, “The doctor said everything went splendidly!” 

The nurse must have been listening for this, quickly moving into the room to tell Robin, “Let’s get that gauze changed, out with it,” and quickly removed it, asking, “Alright, love?” 

Robin’s voice sounded hoarse as she responded, “Yeah, absolutely. But could I have a sip of water?”

“Here’s some ice chips for you, just to let them melt. No crunching or sucking on them, just let them melt.” The nurse again leaving the room, Strike waited quietly. Robin apparently was doing as instructed, then seemed to attach her focus to an adolescent boy walking down the hallway outside the open door. 

She gazed at the lanky teenager for several moments, obviously taking note of the baggy jeans, slung low across his hips, and the red hearts on his underwear displayed for all the world to see.

Strike watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking. Without taking her eyes from the young boy, she said to Strike, “What underwear d’ya have on today?” 

Strike chuffed out a surprised laugh, “I d’know, maybe some with blue and green stripes?” 

After another beat or two, “Boxers or briefs?”

Strike couldn’t help but grin, “Boxers.” _What would she have done if I’d said, commando?_

Robin’s lack of awareness left Strike at a total loss, but before he could think on it longer, the nurse was back, rattling off discharge instructions and having Cormoran sign the release form that he’d be driving her home and looking after her for the next 24 hours. Just moments later Strike maneuvered Robin through the office door into the waiting area, where he observed there were a room-full of people waiting. As they traversed the length of the room, he kept his arm around her shoulders, after having gained the impression she was still a little unsteady. As he held the door for her, she announced clearly, “I haven’t been this drunk in years.” 

Strike’s eyes crinkled as he turned and winked at the folks in the waiting area. “I know, dear.”

~~

It wasn’t long until Strike was ushering Robin into her flat, directly to her bedroom so she could comfortably sleep if she felt the urge. She slipped off her trainers, Strike propped some pillows behind her back, and then the TV was turned on to a Harry Potter movie while he went upstairs to fetch some ginger ale with ice chips. By the time he returned to her room, she had fallen fast asleep, a well-worn quilted throw covering her to her chin. Strike carefully removed his shoes, climbed onto the other side of the bed and relaxed against some more pillows, content to watch his favorite wizard beside the sleeping Robin. Once he rose to use the loo and for a while he messaged people who were texting his partner for an update on her surgery. 

It was getting on towards noon when Robin finally stretched and rolled over, looking slightly startled at the big man sitting in her bed with her. “Um…hi’ya,” her voice sounded rumbly. 

“Aren’t you getting the rest today?” he smiled fondly at her. 

“I feel like I’ve not slept that good in ages.” Then she went on, “Except I dreamed the doctor nicked the nerves in my mouth and I couldn’t talk right.” 

“Actually,” Strike drawled, “I think you woke from anesthesia with that on your mind and a mouthful of gauze. Had to put you back to sleep for a few so y’could wake properly. Bloody Pat owes you one for putting that rubbish in your head,” he was becoming more blustery. 

“Thought I dreamed it.” 

“D’ya remember anything else, Detective?” wondering if she’d recall their discussion of his boxers. 

Robin blushed, remembering, then fibbed, “No, nothing else comes to mind.” _Bugger, try not to think about it._ Strike merely gave her a wicked grin, not saying more. 

“Alright then, we’ve got some bone broth made from Aunt Joanie’s recipe. I’ll bring you a mug with a spoon and refresh your ginger ale, if that sounds like it’d fit the bill?” She nodded, then he continued, “Here’s the TV remote and your phone, if y’ need ‘em,” exiting the room. Stopping just outside the door, he leaned back in to inform, “Your phone vibrated with texts from your mum, Ilsa, Vanessa, and Pat – all asking about your status, so I let them know you’re doing well.”

Robin’s eyes rounded, _Who is he? And what has happened to my best-mate? Cormoran is hardly known for his finesse in handling relatives, or at least his own relatives, and here he is suavely messaging m’ family and close friends just like he was… stop it! Don’t think about it!_ She grabbed her phone and scrolled through, seeing he had responded to each one – beginning with **You’ve got Corm**. She would grin if she didn’t think it would hurt her mouth. 

After a welcome fill of liquids, Robin was content to continue having an all-day lie-in, trying to hold her wanton thoughts at bay every time they drifted to the other side of her bed where Cormoran seemed content. He’d pulled a ruck-sack from the floor and searched around in it before pulling a current bestseller from it, surprising her when he’d pulled a second book out and offered it to her, asking if she’d like something to read. She was glad to see David Baldacci’s Memory Man series #1, thinking it was a perfect time to read a crime novel with the substantial Cormoran providing company. Robin loved to read, but still sometimes had to choose her books carefully since the assault she’d survived years ago. Before she’d even got the book open, he delved into the ruck-sack again and come up with a choice of peppermints or Werther’s butterscotch, offering them to her. “I think it will be alright if you promise not to suck on it,” he remarked innocently, while Robin was instantly transported straight to the gutter, admonishing herself, _Don’t think about it!_ He continued, “They said to let such things just melt, no sucking pressure on your sutures.” Robin’s face flushed a little at her own thoughts. 

On through the afternoon, the two shared the space companionably. Once Cormoran laid down his book, turned to a sports channel to check some scores, then switching to a channel of Coffee House music, picked up his book again and continued to read. Robin read, then dozed some more. Once she awoke to the soft sounds of Cormoran’s snoring and felt her heart flutter. 

Near evening, there was another round of broth, this time with little bits of chicken and noodles. He’d brought her some Orange Crush and fixed it with crushed ice. He was very efficient in producing a ham and cheese panini for himself, but he too had some soda. Afterwards they watched The Big Bang Theory and Seinfeld. Then Robin asked for Dr. Pol. They watched whilst Strike teasingly shielded his eyes at all the foals, calves, and baby reindeer being delivered. Without actually discussing it, they continued to remain ensconced in Robin’s bedroom. Finally, Robin yawned and couldn’t hide it. “Right, time to get some more rest, then,” Strike intoned. He rose to turn out the overhead light after making sure a small lamp by the bed was lit, meanwhile Robin visited the loo, nabbing some sleep shorts and a camisole to change into. After she returned, climbing under the covers, she rolled to her side, while Cormoran made his trip to the loo. Upon his return, he turned down the light, and she could hear him sliding out of his jeans and removing his prosthesis. Lying on top of the covers, he pulled the quilted throw over him, turned to spoon with Robin, and promptly fell asleep. 

Robin was tired, but she’d also slept some throughout the day, so she struggled to shut her mind down.

_This is what it’d be like, if…._

_He can be so thoughtful._

_I’ll surely hear it from Ilsa that Strike was texting her on my phone._

_He feels so comfortable._

_I love the scent of him._

_I like the way he puts his arm around me._

_He is so warm._

_His snoring is so relaxing._

And she finally drifted off to sleep. 

~~

Early the next morning, Robin slid from the bed, but not before she’d caught a glimpse of Cormoran’s blue and green striped boxers, causing her face to feel warm. She felt incredible actually, after so much rest. She gathered some jeans, a bulky knit sweater, and matching pink undergarments, then slipped into the shower. Cormoran was still sleeping when she moved through the room and up the stairs to put the kettle on for tea. While she was rummaging in the cupboards for biscuits she heard the shower go on and knew her best mate was up. 

Ten minutes later, his curls still wet from the shower, Cormoran appeared at the door of the kitchen. “You’re the early bird,” he was giving her a fond smile. 

“Thanks to the good care you gave me yesterday, I feel like I have a new lease on life.”

“We should do that more often,” he replied. “Errrr, NOT get surgery, I meant have a day off, a lay about day.” 

“Definitely,” Robin concurred, moving to make some breakfast, scrambled eggs for herself and eggs, bacon, and toast for Strike. 

“I learned something about you, you know.”

“Really? What?” Robin was distracted or she might have seen it coming, recognized his cocky tone. 

“Yeah,” he replied, “You’ve got a curiosity that extends to wondering about what boxers I wear.”

“Oh, bugger!” Robin turned her flaming face away. 


End file.
